Why the Cullen's Hate School
by PenGirl91
Summary: A look inside the heads of the rest of the Cullen kids where thinking at the lunch table in the first chapter of Midnight Sun, so spoillers for that obviously, Fun and short :D
1. Jazz's POV

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own NOTHING! :(

ok so, I was talking with a friend about Jasper's capacity to feel stuff and how that must be in a school... then I thought about Bella's first day in midnight sun and POOF!! this popped up ahah :P anyway hope you enjoy :)

**Jasper's POV**

It was really getting unbearable now. Two weeks without a single hunting trip. I could feel the burning sensation in my throat burn further. I would definitely have to go hunting tonight. I felt so weak. The others didn't seem to have the same problem. I tried not too think so much about it. Instead, I tried to concentrate on the feelings in the room. I rarely did this, I usually tried to block it all out but I needed to occupy my mind right now. Rosalie felt very content and happy with herself, probably thinking about how she looks today. Emmet was frustrated with something and a little impatient too. He's been feeling this way since I beat him in that wrestling match last night. He probably wanted a re-match, well he would just have to wait until after the hunting trip. I frowned again at my failure to control my thirst. I quickly went back to concentrating on everyone's feelings. Edward was bored and annoyed... but he was also worrying. Ugh, so much for being distracted. I could guess why he was worried, it was for the same reason that Alice was right now too. I hated that they felt this way about me. Worst, I hated that they needed to.

Suddenly, a gust of air sent me a wave of a girl's sent. She had stood at exactly the wrong place and had moved at the wrong time. My mouth was flowing with poison and I imagined how good it would feel to quench my thirst. They were our prey after all. Why did we even bother... I could let my true instincts take control... just this once... It wouldn't be hard, I would just walk over and lean down as if to say something. She wouldn't see it coming. I nearly stood up from the chair but I felt a jolt in my chair I looked at Edward. I immediately felt ashamed. He had seen me nearly break. And I knew that the others had noticed it too.

"Sorry." I said.

"You weren't going to do anything. I could see that." Alice had tried to sooth me. I knew it wasn't true. I was about to do it. Alice continued to try to help me.

"It helps if you think of them as people. Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

It did help a little but it wasn't necessary... or maybe it was. Maybe I was that weak. Still, I could handle it now. They didn't need to treat me like some new-born.

"I know who she is." I answered curtly. I looked out the window, I didn't want to talk about this. I heard Alice sigh and get up from her chair. I hated letting her down like this. I hated being so weak. _I'm not going to think about it, _I thought. I went back to focusing on peoples feelings, but staying away from those of my family, I didn't want to feel their pity.

Human emotions, especially teenager ones, were more chaotic, never in agreement. I was suddenly overwhelmed with feelings of wonder and curiosity. Ah, the new girl. She was staring at us too, this aught the be interesting. I noticed Edward turned to look in her direction but then turned back to face us. He felt bored so I guess nothing that interesting was happening.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen

clan." He said and I heard Emmet chuckle. "Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."

This is how it was with Edward. He would have a conversation with one of us and the others would only hear one side of it. It became really annoying at times but right now I didn't really mind. Emmet had probably just asked what the rumors where. He loved how everyone feared him and he always laughed at the new theories.

Edward felt slightly frustrated and even uncomfortable, that was new. I wondered what he was hearing. He was staring at the new girl now. I almost smiled at the possibilities, she wouldn't be the first to fall for Edward. I looked out the window again, bored. But then Edward felt uneasy and was getting more frustrated. What was going on? He was still staring at the new girl. But then he turned away and smiled slightly but he still felt frustrated and then... protective? I couldn't make sense of any of this. His frustration continued to grow. I mentally asked what was wrong but he just continued to stare at the new girl. He continued to feel frustrated and even confused. My curiosity was getting the best of me. I was about to ask him out loud what was going on but Rosalie spoke first.

"Shall we?"

Edward immediately felt relief but the irritation was still there.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmet asked. Good, maybe he'll explain what's been going on. But Edward didn't answer. We all stood up and went to our separate classes. I would have to ask him latter. At least this provided a distraction. Maybe it would help me make it threw the rest of the day.

********************

So there's Jasper's :) Tomorrow will be Rosalie's... I'm gonna put them in order that I wrote them... any way, there's a nice button right... here!!! wow, what a coincidence!!! why don't you press it :P


	2. Rose's POV

Here it is!! Rose's point of view, do enjoy! and hey, if you like you can review... heck you can review even if you don't like it :P

**Rosalie's POV**

You would think I would get bored of this, but I didn't. Here we could be almost normal and since it was nearly always cloudy, we seemed more normal as well. What I love most was the shallow minds of most of the guys here, then again it was like that pretty much everywhere. There wasn't a corridor I passed threw where they wouldn't turn to look at me. As I walked to the cafeteria one of them did just that. I say a glimpse of myself in his sunglasses. I smiled at myself. Even amongst our kind I was the most beautiful, the most perfect. There wasn't a girl who wasn't jealous of me. I smiled to myself again. Next to me, Emmet was silent and seemed annoyed at something. That man and his ego. Just because Jasper beat him at a silly wrestling match...

Everyone was silent, we must look so strange to the humans. Five beautiful people, one absolutely stunning of course, all sitting close but silent. Usually there would be some banter but right now we were almost all preoccupied with Jasper. He looked in pain. The others didn't understand why we had to push him so far. But it was the only way for him to get used to it, to discipline himself. We've all been there. I have no doubt that he'll manage to pull threw it. He's strong. I admit we might be pushing him too fast. This type of thing takes time to get used to.

Just then, the air around us filled with an aroma. My thirst grew. Out of courtesy we were all going threw the same abstinence as Jasper. Then, a lot of things happened: we all went tense, Alice had a look of shock, she was having one of her visions, Jasper's face grew dark and Edward kicked his chair. Jasper quickly regained his composure and then he looked down, ashamed. He shouldn't be, this is normal. I remember when Emmet had started, of course he had never tasted human blood. It must be harder for Jasper, he knows what it tastes like.

"Sorry." I heard him say. Hum, I wonder how close we had gotten to a chaotic situation. I didn't want to leave, not yet. This was one of the few places I really liked. I'm the one who suggested we should come back.

"You weren't going to do anything," Alice murmured to him "I could see that."

I knew it was a lie, we all did probably. If it were true, than Jasper wouldn't have apologized. But none of us said anything. We had to stick together. I guess I owed Edward a thank you for stopping Jasper before things went wrong. I internally grimaced at that. Edward would get such a kick out of that. There was no way I was going to say anything. My brother could get so full of himself sometimes. Alice went on to try and help Jasper out but he didn't want to hear it. She eventually gave up and walked away. I felt like doing the same. Usually lunch time was the only time were we could all talk together, aside from home of course. But right now it was just boring and depressing. Emmet looked focused on something. Probably planing his next match with Jasper.

I doubted that match would be tonight. After what almost just happened, we should go hunting tonight.

I decided to stare at some random guys and watch them react. It was funny at first but I got bored of that too. I turned my attention back to my brothers. Jasper was looking at Edward who was looking at the new girl. That was odd. Had I missed something? No doubt. It was really frustrating when the others knew stuff that I didn't because of their abilities.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen

clan," Edward said. My husband chuckled. "Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed."

Great, Now even my husband was joining in on the secret conversations. He could have spoken out loud, the humans wouldn't have heard. If I didn't have my beauty this would probably drive me mad. But I knew there gifts had down sides, mine didn't. I could at least smile at that. Edward continued to stare at the new girl. He looked frustrated by something. I wondered why he was staring at her so much. She didn't look like anything special. My brother could be so weird sometimes.

I was really bored now. At least it was almost time to head back to class. I had my math class after this. It would be interesting, the teacher was just like all the other males in the school. I had fun making him lose focus in class. Edward continued to stare at the new girl. And now Jasper was looking at Edward with a curious look. I couldn't understand that. I'd never seen Edward look so irritated or frustrated, I couldn't tell witch one it was. Ugh, this was just getting weird, thank goodness it was time to go to class now.

"Shall we?" I said. Edward looked relieved at the idea of leaving.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmet asked. I didn't understand why he found people's fear of us so humorous. Maybe because he was feared the most, like I was admired the most.

Edward never answered his question. I wonder what that was all about. I knew Edward could be strange but this was just bizarre, even for him... maybe it was the thirst. We all left to our classes afterwards. I put the tray of disgusting food behind me and went off to annoy my math teacher. I loved it here.


	3. Alice's POV

Shorter then the other's 'cos she leaves before the others, hope you enjoy anyway!!!!

Plus I think I forgot to update yesterday :S oups , so here's two chapters instead of one :)

**Alice's POV**

I hated that he had to go threw this. I hated to see him suffer this way. Was it really necessary? Jasper was relatively new to resisting human blood and so the aroma of a whole room of students must be unbearable. I didn't see him doing anything today but I knew that the future could change in an instant. Sometimes I felt like my ability was just a strain instead of helpful. I couldn't really know if Jasper could go threw the rest of the day, he looked even worst than the previous day. He was strong but I still worried and I wish I could just know how he was doing. I may not be able to know it, but I knew someone who could tell me. '_Edward' _I called out to my brother. I knew he would hear me as if I had spoken out loud. _'How's he holding up?' _I asked. Edward frowned slightly. I immediately panicked. _Was there any danger? _I searched ahead and it looked fine for now... was Jasper just close to cracking. Edward had heard my question and had turned his head left than back indicating "no". I relaxed a little at that. Still, I knew now that jasper was really suffering. '_Let me know if it gets too bad'_**. **Edward moved his eyes up than back down. '_Thanks for doing this'. _I knew it mustn't be easy for him, having to listen in on Jasper's suffering, but we had to watch out for him and each other. It's been two weeks now. The thirst was starting to get to me, to everyone I think. I didn't want to think of how bad it must be for Jasper right now. We definitely needed to go hunting tonight. This isn't something we should push. It was too dangerous, a small thing like someone walking in front of the heater, blowing their scent in our direction could-

At that moment, a girl did just that. I went still and saw what was going to happen. Jasper was going to get up from his chair and head towards the girl. I could see he would lean in and- the vision went blurry before disappearing all together. That had been close.

"Sorry." Jasper said, his face looking down in shame.

I needed to soothe him, he hadn't done anything. "You weren't going to do anything, I could see that." It wasn't a total lie, I had seen that he had changed his mind, he wasn't going to do anything. I saw Edward grimace slightly, he knew I wasn't being entirely truthful but he didn't call my fib and I felt grateful for that.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," I said, speaking too fast for the humans to understand. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is." Jasper said curtly. He then turned to look outside and I knew that he didn't want to hear it. I didn't push the matter further, I knew he wasn't in any danger of doing anything now. He felt bad enough already and I wasn't being helpful like I wanted to be. In times like this, Jasper preferred to be left alone. I reluctantly got up and left. I went to drop my tray at the designated area and headed outside. I was paying even more attention to Jasper's future now. At least we had English together. If he was going in a class alone than I would have suggested we skip the last two periods. I could make sure the rest of the day passed without any nuances. I would analyze every little thing in our vicinity, make sure not to miss anything. I wasn't going to let him down.


	4. Em's POV

Last chapter of all!!! obviously since there's no one else :P hope you've like it so far... now this is your last chance to review so... ya... :P

**Emmet's POV**

Would the day ever end?! I really wanted to get that rematch with Jasper after school. Why we had to wait was anybody's guess. It would be normal to skip a class... or two. The whole point to coming here was to keep up with the facade. For some, like my wife, it was also a way to be normal again, but how anybody could find this _fun_ was beyond me. The only cool part was seeing everyone back away when I came around, like they were afraid I'll throw some middles punch eventually. Which brings me back to that re-match. I'm sure Jasper cheated anyway, the way he can just manipulate my emotions... must have made me feel tired or something to throw me off. Ugh, it was never fair game playing against Jasper, or Edward for that matter, and it would be a cold day in hell before any of the others decide to fight just for the fun of it. They might argue that I was stronger and so we were equal, but it doesn't, not with their capabilities. I did win quite a bit though, when they were playing fair, just like Jasper better do tonight. Just as long as we don't go hunting instead...

Suddenly, a girl's sent filled the air around us and everybody went tense. Ok, so maybe a little hunting would be welcomed but what's one more day. We can all handle it, even Jasper. Besides he needs to get use to this...

"Sorry." Jasper muttered, looking ashamed.

Darn, what had I missed?

"You weren't going to do anything, I could see that." Alice told him.

Translation: It was a close one but you didn't do anything so don't worry about it.

Rats, I guess it's getting too bad to risk pushing him more. That's so not cool! Fine we'll go hunting but it's not like it's going to take all night. Maybe right before school...

"It helps if you think of them as people." Alice was continuing to help him feel better. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is." Jasper said curtly.

Wow, it must have been bad. I should have been paying closer attention.

Alice sighed and left. She always knew when Jasper had had enough. I sometimes envied their relationship but it seemed complex for nothing. Me and Rose had it way easier and better... Probably shouldn't go there with Jasper and Edward near by... then again it would probably be a good distraction. I looked up to see that they were already focusing on something else.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." Edward said. I chuckled, of course she would. Jessica Stanley was one of the girls that liked to gossip the most in this school. I hope she's making it good.

"Ratter unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an once of horror. I'm a little disappointed." Edward said, answering my thoughts.

Boring, maybe the new girl had her own theories all ready. _And the new girl?_ I mentally asked Edward. _Is she disappointed in the gossip as well? _

I watched has Edward stared at the table again. His face slowly started to show irritation... That was weird. I wonder what was up. No doubt the new girl was just interested in us but didn't have any cool theories. Well that was boring. This day has been even worst than any "normal" day. I really needed a brawl now, something cool to do. Or maybe better... Jasper might need to go hunting but I'm sure me and Rose could go an other day... and we would have the house to ourselves too. I ratter liked the idea of that. I suddenly preferred the idea of everybody else going hunting. I continued to think down those lines and forgot that I had to be careful with what I was thinking and feeling. Either Edward or Jasper would have kicked me or something by now, but they were both otherwise occupied. Edward was looking even more irritated, staring at the new girl and Jasper and even Rose were looking at him in confusion. Whatever, Edward was always a weird one.

How long before the end of the lunch hour anyway? There was nothing to do but pretend to eat and not look like a freak. Lunch hour was even worst than being in class. At least in class I could watch the students around me sweat in fear. And a small glare here or there could really get them going. I smiled at the thought, at least I could do _something_.

"Shall we?" Rosalie said.

Finally! Hey, maybe I could ask Edward about his weird reaction... or maybe a little tact would be better.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" I asked. Edward just shrugged.

Uh, guess I was right, nothing cool. Still, I wonder what was bothering him that much. Even Edward wasn't _that_ weird. Unfortunately, there's wasn't enough time to get the full explanation. We left the cafeteria and each headed to our separate classes.


End file.
